Newt Scamander is Hurt
by suzzzzzz19
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM** **UPDATED SUMMARY** this is becoming a fic that is going to be Hurt!Newt stories, some will go together in chapters and some will just be one shots. I'll try to update as much as possible but if I get behind winter break is in 3 weeks and I'll have lots of time then! I'll try not to get behind though! Thank you so much :)
1. Chapter 1

Newt walked towards the large mass of black sand like substance swirling through the air.

"Credence, I'm not here to hurt you," he urged gently, "I want only to help you."

The mass started to calm and shrink. Soon the outline of a young boy took form and he was staring back into Newt's eyes. Credence had tears in his eyes as he was obviously upset and wasn't sure who to trust. Newt slowly stood up, keeping his eye contact with the child.

"May I come to you? I'm not going to hurt you." Newt asked. The boy didn't make any action suggesting a no, so Newt started to approach the child. Suddenly with a flash of light there was white-hot pain hitting Newt's back as he fell face down into the railroad tracks. A scream echoed through the tunnel as Newt tried to shake the wave of dizziness that followed. Another blast of light and Newt had the instinct to throw his arms out casting a shielding spell with his wand currently in his right hand. A dark blob seemed to be approaching him and as his sight became steadier he realized it was Graves.

Newt unsteadily got up and ran towards the nearest post, nearly dodging many spells. Graves was being relentless and wanted the child. Realizing this, Newt once again started running until he had placed himself in front of the child's body. Graves finally spoke up.

"Credence, I only want to help you, this man doesn't care for you…"

"Don't listen to him Credence! I want to help you with your powers!"

As Newt looked back at the child he dropped his guard for a split second, giving Graves just the right amount of time to make his move. The train tracks started to come up from the ground on either side of Newt. Lighting sprung from his wand and struck the sides of the track before electrocuting Newt.

Newt felt the pain instantly. It was much worse than anything he'd ever experienced. Pain exploded through his entire body. There was nothing to be done either. Each time he got a bit of his magic going the current running through him would increase ever so slightly. His body wreathed uncontrollably on the tracks. Newt was suddenly having trouble breathing and focusing on anything. Darkness started to creep into his peripherals and his body started to become more limp. Right as he was about to become unconscious the electrocution stopped, but his body was still in an extreme amount of pain. Newt didn't realize he'd closed his eyes until he noticed he needed to reopen them. There was the shape of Graves walking towards the boy. He knew they were talking but his ears didn't seem to be functioning up to their full potential, as everything sounded fuzzy. He didn't need his ears though to realize that he needed to move out of the way of the darkness that was starting to creep out of Credence again though.

Newt dissaperated into another part of the tunnel, slightly further down to where it would not hit him. It now hit him the extent to which his body had taken damage. Newt 's breaths were short and shallow, he could feel his heart racing, and he couldn't seem to really move his body entirely well. A voice echoed through the tunnel.

"Newt?!"

It was Goldstein. She appeared at his side and started helping him up. A few groans were let out of his mouth without his approval and his body screamed as he shifted. His weight was entirely on Goldstein but she didn't struggle to prop him up as he weighed very little (he often forgot to eat as he had many creatures to take care of instead).

Now propped against the wall, Goldstein saw the layer of sweat upon the young man's forhead and she had felt warmth radiating off of his body. His half-lidded green eyes were not sparkling brightly with wonder as they usually were, but rather they were dull and tinted with pain. She immediately realized she needed to help him in some way and quickly performed a sort of numbing spell that she knew on him. Newt felt a rush of warmth around his body and sighed from relief.

"Thank you" he whispered gratefully. She nodded at him indicating they would deal with his injuries later but they had more pressing matters now. Newt grabbed Goldstein's offered hand and stood a bit unsteadily. They started walking towards the tunnels opening and found an odd scene in front of them. Graves was dodging blows from a large clump of black matter in the air. Credence was going insane. Newt started to take a step forward but Goldstein put a hand on his shoulder and stepped towards the boy instead.

"Credence?" she asked softly. The mass started to slow a bit. "It's Goldstein, you know me, I know you need help and we can help you." She took another step towards the now shrinking mass as a boy started to appear out of it.

Newt watched the confident women step towards the child. Just as it seemed that he was controlling the darkness inside him there was a loud noise.  
"STOP!" yelled a women's voice. It was Picquery and she looked angry.

"shit" Newt cursed under his breath as the wizard police forces started to surround all of them, including the boy.

"No don't hurt him, please!" Goldstein yelled at the men, but it was too late, they were already firing spells towards the poor boy. The cloud of darkness engulfed him again and started to become angry, but it couldn't do anything and suddenly exploded into nothing but wisps of black smoke in the air.

Newt's heart seemed to stop. He had failed to save another child from this dark force. He didn't realize he was holding a breath until his lungs seemed to start burning and he took a big gulp of air, staring into the space where the boy had been standing a few seconds ago. Lost in thought he didn't seem to be quite paying attention to what was currently happening. He looked over and locked eyes with Goldstein who had been looking at him worriedly. Though after a moment their heads snapped towards a booming voice.

"What were you thinking? That child possessed such great power, do you know what I could have done with that?!" It was Graves yelling at all the wizard's police force. He continued on with his rant as Picquery took a step forward. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him with confusion. Suddenly her mood seemed to change as a revelation came to her. She quickly flicked her wand and handcuffs surrounded his wrists. The a few of the officers raced over and pushed him down on his knees. Picquery walked towards the man and performed a spell on him. Newt's eyes widened as a new face had been revealed. White hair formed atop the man's head and his face and eyes changed completely. It was a man who looked like he had seen hell.

"Gellert Grindelwald" Picquery said with conviction, "we've been looking for you." The man grinned with malice and laughed.

"You'll never be able to contain me for long, I am far too strong against you and your…" he hesitated for a moment linking eyes with Newt, "group of weirdos." Newt flinched slightly at the name, being recalled back to his time at Hogwarts. Grindelwald seemed to notice this and smiled, "you wont last much longer with that numbing spell on you, you may want to seek medical attention" he said chuckling at the man. Newt's eyes widened, he'd completely forgot about that, if he didn't get somewhere soon he'd be in a world of pain. The men lifted Grindelwald off the ground and escorted him out of the tunnel, some of the force following him. Picquery stepped towards Newt, "we'll help you, but first we need to figure out what to do about the NoMages."

"We can't obliviate a whole city!" "It's impossible" "There were too many witnesses!"

As slight chaos ensued, Newt had an idea. "Maybe we can…"

Many eyes looked upon the man as he squatted down and opened his case. "I'll be right back" he said as he walked down the stairs. Quickly, Newt grabbed the vial he had filled earlier and ran to another part of the case. Thunderbird was landed upon its rock as he approached. She immediately got up and flew down to Newt. "Hello girl, ready to go home?" She made a series of squawks and he led her carefully up and out of the case. There were many gasps as she appeared in front of all of them. Newt grabbed the vial out of his jacket pocket and opened it. He turned to face the others quickly exclaiming "this has many qualities of the spell in it, if spread throughout the city I believe it will obliviate the muggles." Picquery nodded and Newt turned to thunderbird.

"Guess I wont be the one taking you to Arizona after all, huh? Time for you to go home" he said while holding her beak and petting her feathers. She nuzzled him and made a series of purring noises. "I'll miss you too" he exclaimed gently. He handed the vial to thunderbird and took a step back. "Watch out" warned the others as thunderbird started to take off. Newt held back tears as she took to the sky and within a minute it started to rain.

"Clean up the city" Picquery exclaimed and the forces started dissaperating to go repair everything that had been destroyed.  
"We thank you for your help Mr. Scamander" she exclaimed. He nodded at her, not making eye contact as he was starting to feel the numbness wash away. In an instant the pain hit him again like a brick wall and Newt fell to the ground.

"Newt!" Goldstein yelled rushing towards him. "Please help him Picquery he needs a doctor immediately!" Newt was flat on his stomach on the ground, his hands balled into fists and eyes screwed shut. His heart began to race again and his breathing became shallower. It felt as though he was paralyzed. Newt tried to open his eyes again but he could only seem to get them half open. There was noise above him but the words were not clear enough to make out, nor were the fuzzy blobs he could see through half-lidded eyes. Before he knew what was happening, he was being rolled onto his back and a cry of pain escaped from his mouth. Newts eyes seemed to slip shut again as the edges of his vision was going black. Not one part of his body felt anything less than it had been stomped on by a hundred Erumpents.

"shh Newt it's alright, shh" a calming voice came through to his brain and Newt's head immediately fell in the direction of the noise. He felt a gentle hand go through his hair and the pain seemed to be forgotten for the moment. Another wave of pain hit as quickly as it had gone though and this time nausea came along with it. The voice seemed to notice Newt's face pale as he was suddenly helped to sit up slightly and turned to the side as he became sick. Pain wracked through his body and he slumped upon whoever was holding him—he didn't remember someone holding him—and Newt could feel his hair sticking to his forehead.

"we've got…..out of here….worse than we thought….electrocuted…."

Newt's hearing disconnected and the pain slipped away as he faded into unconsciousness.

Goldstein suddenly gasped as Newt became completely limp as he fell into unconsciousness. She was now holding his body on the ground.

"Shit this is bad" she exclaimed. Picquery helped him off her and they lowered him back to the floor. "He needs to be taken to the hospital or he's not going to make it" she stated. "men, come help." Four of her men walked over and simultaneously casted the leviosa charm. The young man's small body was lifted off the ground and onto a levitating stretcher that had been summoned by another one of the men. They then started leading it out of the subway underground. Goldstein hesitated slightly, grabbing the briefcase that belonged to Newt, and jogged after the group of wizards taking her newest friend to get help.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed, and to everyone who reviewed with amazing comments and helped with some of the things I mixed up (I only saw the movie once sadly so I don't know it amazingly well yet!) I'm sorry its been a whole week since I posted, but I really didn't think I was going to continue the story because I didn't think anyone was gunna read it! But due to the fact it was a hit I will continue it and once this is finished will probably continue this series with one shots of hurt!Newt if people are okay with that haha! Alright thank you and here it is!**

Muffled voices fill the ears of Newt. His body lying on a hospital bed, he felt nothing but sore. There seemed to be a light coming from his right side, but nothing else in the room. The man could feel pants, but no shirt, and a small blanket seemed to be covering his body. He was alright with this though because he felt as though his whole body was on fire. A small groan escaped him as Newt slightly moved his head to the side and a migraine seemed to burst into his brain. As he became more aware of himself, Newt realized there was another hand wrapped around his. His brows furrowed as he decided he needed to see who it was. Opening his eyes slowly, he was met with a surprising site. It was Tina who was holding his hand, and she was hunched over onto his bed, her head resting next to his body. Newt couldn't help himself as a smile appeared on his face and he let out a small laugh.

Quickly this laugh transformed into a large coughing fit though and Newt felt his lungs start to burn from a lack of oxygen. His chest was filled with pain which only made it harder for him to catch his breath, as if his ribs had been broken at some point. Had they? He had forgotten at this point. As he struggled to breath, Newt became oblivious to what was going on around him, which consisted of Tina awaking and properly freaking out, alarms start to blare, and nurses rushing in the room to try and stabilize his breathing. A confused Queenie and Jacob, who'd gone unnoticed from Newt, also awoke from the other side of the room confused and concerned.

The night had been a long one as the three friends had been waiting in the waiting room of the Wizard's hospital for a few hours before getting any news. It turns out that Newt had sustained many more injuries besides the electrocution, some from before he'd even arrived in the U.S. the doctors had predicted, that he had hid and refused to get help with. This included multiple broken ribs, a shoulder that had obviously been dislocated and inserted back into the socket incorrectly, and various cuts and bruises around his body. Added onto this they were told that he was also quite malnourished and the electrocution had shut down a lot of his system. They had to perform CPR twice on him during the night as they'd been patching him up. He had been lying in the hospital bed that seemed to be swallowing his small frame whole with fevered cheeks and sheen of sweat upon his face.

They watched from across the room as the nurses rushed in and placed an oxygen mask on the pale man's face and sat him up hoping him sitting straight would allow him to gain more oxygen. After about five minutes the coughs subsided and Newt was settled back into the bed exhausted and barely conscious. The nurses soon left, telling the three to contact them again if anything ailed the man. Tina glanced at Newt and took his had again, resuming her original position. Queenie and Jacob glanced at each other with concern before sitting back down in their chairs.

"Tina," Queenie started, waiting for Tina to look at her before continuing.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine, he's made it this far right?" she smiled slightly with concern at her sister. Tina sighed.

"I know, I'm just worried. What if he leaves and doesn't have us the next time something like this happens. I mean, you saw the scars on him right? He obviously has had trouble like this before, and he's so skinny, too skinny, it's obvious that Newt puts the lives of his animals ahead of his own and forgets to care for himself." Tina frowned down at the man with worry. "I don't want to lose him."

"Hey, we'll be there for him okay?" Queenie stated with certainty. "He's not going anywhere for a while as he's going to need to recover from a lot apparently." The sisters smiled at each other from across the room. Jacob cleared his throat as he'd obviously been forgotten and the girls turned to him.  
"I think that if we help him get better, maybe we can teach him to care for himself and then if he leaves he'll be okay, and he will come back too" The man claimed with confidence. The three smiled at each other and agreed that they would do this for the man.

((NEXT MORNING))

Newt awoke again, confused with his surroundings. He opened his emerald eyes to find himself once again staring at a hospital room. Tina and Queenie were having a conversation to his left and Jacob was on his right, eating one of his pastries from his case. He smirked lightly and Jacob glanced up at the freckled man when he did. Jacob jumped up from his seat, throwing his case into the chair next to him and ran over to him.

"Newt!" The man exclaimed, "Thank God you're alright! How are you feeling?" The other two moved over to Newt also, eyes echoing the same questions.  
"I'm f-fine" he said, his throat aching as he spoke from lack of water as well as strain. The three looked at each other exchanging glances before Queenie moved the conversation along.

"Newt we're worried about you, so when you get out of the hospital you're going to stay with us until you get better."  
Green eyes widened suddenly and he sat himself up, "What, No! I have to go back to Europe, there are so many more creatures to help and I need to take care of the rest of my beasts and…" he was cut off by a glare from Tina and he closed his mouth and glanced downward. Biting his lip he nodded. "Alright".

Tina's eyes softened as she looked at the small man and eyes filled with worry. "Newt, you need to learn how to take care of yourself before you leave again or next time you go you're going to end up getting killed" she whispered softly. She placed a hand underneath his chin and lifted his head until he was looking at her "we can't lose you, you're too important to us" Newt's eyes seemed to fill with surprise and he opened his mouth to say something but a nurse walked in the room and cut him off.

The nurse checked all his vitals, as well as his fever, which had broken, and found everything to be functioning normally, though his lungs were still a bit on the weak side, but this could also be because of his broken ribs making it harder for him to breath. She replaced bandages on his wounds and gave him some painkillers before talking to him.

"I believe we will be able to release you from the hospital later today if you continue to improve as you have, but you need to rest Mr. Scamander, it is imperative for your well being. We also recommend that you gain some weight as you're extremely malnourished and you need to take care of yourself better. We wouldn't want you landing yourself back in this hospital would we? Without the help of magic this process would've been much longer and you can't always guarantee that there'll he a magic hospital around for you when you need it." Tina made eye contact with the nurse and nodded "Don't worry, we're going to help him, he's not going anywhere for a while" she turned to Newt who seemed to suddenly find his hands very interesting.

After the nurse left and they'd learned all the information, Newt seemed to be quite tired, though he denied it, as his eyes seemed to be shutting without permission. There was conversation between the four of them happening about random things, and Newt seemed to be quickly falling out of the conversation until the four realized he'd fallen asleep. They helped to lay him down on the bed rather than making him sleep while sitting up.

"Maybe we should all head home and get some rest, we'll come back later" Queenie suggested. Jacob nodded and Tina seemed to hesitate but Jacob stated; "we won't be any help to him recovering if we ourselves are not in good heath." Tina agreed and the three left Newt to his rest.

Around 6:00 pm, the three had arrived back at the hospital to find an anxious Newt.

"I need to check on my beasts, they need to be fed and cared for and I need to make sure they're all there and…." Newt continued to rant on as the nurse was giving him one more check up before letting him go.

"Alright, everything looks good Mr. Scamander. Please take into account our recommendations and just take care of yourself, alright?" Newt nodded and the nurse turned and left the room. Newt immediately sprung from the bed wearing nothing but the pants that had been provided to him. His slim muscles on his body made him appear to have a healthy build but you could very easily see his ribs bulging from his stomach (the ones not wrapped in bandages anyways) and his hip and cheek bones jutted out. His skin was pale and freckles layered his shoulders as much as they had his face. There were various scars layered all over his body, some looking like cuts and others seemed to resemble bad burns upon his body. Newt quickly started gathering the clothing that had been brought for him to change into. He seemed self conscious of his small figure and raced into the bathroom in his hospital room to change. The three glanced at each other with worry after truly seeing the damage he'd done on his body.

Newt looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes seemed sunken in more than normal and he was quite pale. Newt sighed and started to dress himself. He slipped into a pair of his jeans, which seemed even a bit looser than they normally were, and put on an orange sweater, which hung from his frame. Newt made sure that the sweater covered his whole arm, rolling it up quickly and seeing the light white scars that covered his arms. Shaking his head, he picked up the hospital pants and folded them neatly and laid them atop the counter before walking out into the room. "Alright, ready to go" he said with a small smile. Queenie and Jacob walked hand in hand out of the room and Tina and Newt walked next to each other smiling at each other.

 **Sorry I had to end this here, but I thought it was a good place to stop! I'm going to try and update this ASAP and try not to wait a week before posting the next chapter. There's gunna be lots of hurt!Newt as well as a bit of selfhate!Newt coming up. I hope you enjoy and I will surely continue this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't wait guys! I had to keep going, thank you once again for all of the support you've all given me. Like I said before I kinda wrote this at first just for myself because I thought I absolutely sucked at writing but y'all have given me hope! I'm having a great time writing this** **. I also want to quickly make it clear that in this time period I am writing as if the medicine part of the magic world is not really developed so they cannot just cast a spell and fix Newt, he actually has to recover and stuff. Thank you and here we go:**

Walking into the apartment, Newt sat down on the couch with a huff of exhaustion. He was beat after such a small activity as just walking from the cab up the stairs to the apartment. Queenie and Tina immediately walked to the kitchen and started making dinner. Jacob walked to the table and sat, making small talk with the girls as they flicked their wands using magic to create a meal. Newt's eyes had slipped shut as he sat on the couch, and he didn't notice he drifted off until his head hit the back of the couch and jerked him back awake. Newt made eye contact with Tina who was looking at him with furrowed brows and he sighed and stood.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'll eat later" Newt said, exiting the room without giving any of them a chance to stop him. The three looked at each other, but continued on with their activities.

Newt entered the guest room and locked the door behind him. He rubbed his forehead and slumped slightly against the wall. Newt pushed himself off the wall and headed over to the bed, sitting down and pulling his case out from under the bed.

"Mum's comings home, don't worry." He whispered aloud. He set the case upon the floor and opened it up. Stepping inside, Newt carefully made his way down the stairs, taking longer than he usually would. He closed the top behind him and locked it. The man quickly stripped out of the clothing they'd brought for him and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a grey short-sleeved shirt. He looked into his cracked mirror with dismay. He looked awful, definitely needed a shower to clean all of the dirt and soot off of his pale skin that was still on him from the train station incident. His collarbones stuck out of his skin and were clearly visible from the neckline of his shirt. Newt looked down, he was awful. He turned over his wrists and glanced at the white lines once again, thanking whatever power for not letting anyone notice them when he was at the hospital. The man looked up at himself again and clenched his jaw with hate towards himself. He looked down and lightly shook his head. He had more important things to attend to. Newt slipped on a blue jacket and walked out of the shack. He was able to check to make sure all of the beasts were accounted for, and fed and took care of all of them. Pickett immediately jumped into the pocket of his jacket when he was over by the tree with all the Bowtruckles on it. He hugged him lightly and Newt smiled, gently hugging him right back. He placed him back on the tree with the other Bowtruckles though, promising he would retrieve him later. Newt settled himself back into the shack after all the beasts were accounted for and sat in his armchair. He rubbed his head, a small headache starting to make itself known. He grabbed a book and started reading about the mystery of unicorns in Europe.

Newt started nodding off and found himself standing in the middle of the train station. A young girl stood next to a boy, both staring at Newt. One was Credence, and the other was the young girl who was an obscurus from before. Newt's eyes watered as they both let out the same sentence in unison.

"Why didn't you save us," they wailed, "you let us die, it's all your fault." A tear fell down Newt's cheek and he took a step towards them.

"I-I tried, you don't understand, I tried to save you both." His voice wavered as his tears crept down his face.

"Well you failed, you weren't good enough to save us, you're never good enough" the girl stated harshly. "You're the problem Newt, you think you help animals and people, but you only make everything worse. You're nothing." Credence stepped forward and spoke.

"You'll never amount to anything." He started, "you couldn't even stay at Hogwarts, you almost killed your supposed friends, what were you thinking? Do you think you're actually helping anyone, because you just hurt everyone."

Newt stepped back "N-no, no you're wrong. I don't do that. I help a-animals!"

"You and I both know you don't believe that, you know the truth."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not and you know why?" Newt made no sign of affirmation and Credence continued, "Because we are you." The two turned into black smoke that quickly morphed into a version of himself. Newt gasped and staggered backwards. He turned around and sprinted down the never-ending hall of the train station. Quickly the other Newt appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the stomach. Newt looked down to see a quickly spreading red spot in his stomach. He dropped to his knees and put his hands to his stomach. The other Newt knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear, "no one will miss you when you're gone." Newt knew it was true and his eyes shut, the sound of screams echoed through the room and he felt himself falling forward. Soon he found himself hitting the ground.

Newt awoke with a gasp as he hit the ground of his room. His face felt wet and throat raw, he quickly realized the screams he'd heard must have been his own. There was knocking coming from the door on the celling and muffled yelling. He groaned and rolled over, clutching his stomach. There was blood on his shirt from a broken rib piercing through his skin. His other ribs felt jarred and it was hard to breathe. He barely stayed conscious as a wave of nausea washed over him. After a minuet he started to sit up and remembered the noise coming from above. He reached for his wand, which was in his coat pocket that had been hanging on a hook near him. He gripped it weakly and flicked the wand at the door, unlocking it. As soon as it unlocked there was a body quickly coming down the stairs. He couldn't quite make out who it was as his vision was getting blurry.

"Newt! Holy shit Newt what the hell happened?" A hand ran over his chest and soon a burst of pain erupted around his stomach as the hand hit where the rib had come through the skin. He gasped loudly and his eyes opened again as he reached for the hand and pushed it away from his stomach, wrapping his arms around it and curling in on himself. Hands pulled on his arms trying to dislodge his arms from his where they were plastered against himself. More hands seemed to appear all around him and before he knew what was happening they were hoisting him upward by his armpits. Another wave of nausea hit him and when he tried to open his eyes the room was spinning so much he needed to close them again. Two more hands appeared, grasping his face lightly and he heard muffled whispers.

"Newt, you need to open your eyes so we can get you out of here." Newt tried opening his eyes again and was met with the same thing, though it wasn't spinning as much. He groaned and felt his knees give out, but he never hit the ground as the hands gripping his armpits tightened. After what seemed like a few minutes, he felt the hands disappear from their place and his feet leave the floor. He seemed to be levitating off the floor. Newt felt himself land upon the floor after a few seconds and the hands appeared again, hoisting him up again by his armpits. His legs seemed to be working a little better now but he still couldn't seem to keep up with the pace and he was being dragged more than he was walking. He was soon placed down on the couch from before and they pushed his legs up on the sofa so he was lying across it. Newt attempted to open his eyes a third time and this time he was able to keep them open. The world was no longer spinning and his awareness was becoming stronger again. Queenie and Tina were both rushing around looking for something and Jacob was currently unzipping his jacket. He cut the shirt off of Newt and began cutting the bloodied wrap from his stomach. As he peeled it back and it stuck to the wound, Newt's eyes closed tightly and made a choking nose from his throat as he attempted to stifle a noise from escaping his mouth.

Jacob gaged slightly and looked away from the sight. Newts torso was littered with bruises, the whole thing seemed to be purple and blue. Now that he was getting a good look at his body, Jacob realized how small the man's frame really was. Ribs protruded from his torso and it was obvious which of his ribs had been broken as they were swollen and slightly crooked. A piece of bone was sticking out of the left side of his torso and newly spilled blood was forming quickly around his wound. Tina and Queenie rushed over once they had gathered their materials, gasping at the site of the man's body. Jacob moved over and let the girls take care of Newt.

Queenie sat next to the man and grabbed her wand. She didn't want to take him back to the hospital so Queenie decided the best action to take would be to try to reinsert the rib back into its place with magic. She took out the book she'd found and read the instructions.

"Please work… please." Queenie prayed quietly. She cast the spell and followed the instructions, and, amazingly, the rib seemed to slip back into place. Newt let out a small noise as it moved and gritted his teach. Though the rib was still broken and the skin had not healed. Queenie looked up and Tina with a small smile and they traded places.

Tina took her sister's place next to Newt and picked up the bandages. She gestured to Queenie and Jacob and they lifted the small man's body so that they could get all the way around his body. Tina started to wrap his torso tightly and soon tied it off at the end. They laid Newt down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. Whatever was going on had completely left Newt exhausted. As Queenie and Jacob got up to start cleaning up, Tina thought back over the last twenty minutes.

The three had been eating their dinner and making small talk when they heard muffled noises coming from somewhere. They stood up and walked towards the noise. It seemed that it had been coming from the guest room, and when they had finally unlocked the door it was clearly coming from the contents of Newt's case. They all rushed over and tried like hell to open the case, but it wouldn't budge. There was a large crashing noise from the case and the screams stopped. There was a click and that's when they were able to get into the case. When Tina had rushed down first there was a blood staining Newt's clothing. When she'd tried to see the problem Newt had only curled in on himself, refusing the help. She wasn't sure what had happened to him but it was obviously bad because his face was stained with tears. She now realized that more than ever they needed to help Newt.

Newt focused on his breathing after he'd been rewrapped. Though he had not gone unconscious at any point, Newt was in so much pain that he could barely focus on anything. After a while, when he felt like he had everything more under control, he decided to open his eyes. As his eyes opened in a squint, he once again saw Tina at his side holding his hand. She immediately started asking him questions.  
"Newt oh my god are you alright? What happened to you? How do you feel?" Newt swallowed thickly and began answering her questions.

"I'm alright yes," he claimed, voice rough, "Nothing happened, I'm okay now." Tina glared at him.

"Newt, don't lie to me, we are trying to help you. Now what actually happened?"

"I just fell asleep, okay? And I fell out of my armchair."

"Newt you were screaming bloody murder down in your case before you woke up. I know something was happening."  
Newt tried to look away but Tina grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. Sighing, Newt began explaining his dream (leaving out some details here and there).

"… but listen Tina its not a big deal. This isn't the first time that nightmares have plagued me and it wont be the last. I can deal with it on my own." Tina frowned at the story. She could tell that Newt had left out some important details from the dream. It didn't make sense that he saw two random obscurus's and that they had attacked him. No one screamed that much just for being attacked in a dream, and you wouldn't cry either unless it was personal. Newt obviously had more going on than he was letting on.

"Newt, I know you're used to taking care of yourself, but we can help you now. You don't need to hide things from us anymore." Newt nodded and looked down.

"Thank you." He said quietly, still looking away. Tina smiled and nodded at him, sufficiently satisfied with him. She too stood up and helped Queenie and Jacob. Newt laid his head back against the sofa arm and closed his eyes. What a day it had been. Queenie could hear his thoughts from across the room and was able to read his thoughts for once. She heard him think that he was very tired, but was too afraid to fall asleep. Ignoring the first part for now, she flicked her want at him softly and sent a sleeping spell at him. She saw his body relax and his breath even and she smiled. For now he would be okay.

 **Alright that is all I can write today haha, but I will be writing more soon** **thank you all for reading and special thanks to all those of you who follow/favorite and review. Y'all are the best!**


End file.
